1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measuring device and a measuring method with a signal generator, which is connected to a power meter especially for the implementation of high-frequency measurements.
2. Discussion of the Background
For the measurement of devices under test (DUT), for example, with network analyzers, a signal is conventionally generated by a signal generator, supplied to the device under test and a resulting signal is registered by a measuring device. From the measured signal, the measuring device determines various characteristics of the device under test. However, the disadvantage with this procedure is that the measuring device requires large independent processing capacities in order to determine and present the characteristics. Furthermore, an efficient control of the measurement is not possible without additional devices, such as a sequential control unit. Without such control, the measurement lasts a considerable time and may be inaccurate.
EP 0 776 086 B1 discloses a signal generator with built-on measuring instruments for determining the characteristics of various devices under test. Accordingly, an independent connection of the signal generator to the measuring devices used is not present. The difficulties described above occur.